


Sexeaters

by TheOriginalSinner888



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Rape Fantasy, Rating: NC17, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi, Tags Contain Spoilers, Twincest, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Twin siblings, Boone and Kim Silver, have a certain reputation of sex addiction that no one complains about.  Growing up never knowing their father and with a mother always away, they depend on each other.  But they've always felt a little too different from other people, given their urges.  Those they give in to easily, and those they try to fight.  But soon, a stranger will come along and reveal what they truly are and the power they hold, and what they're capable of.NSFW





	1. The Silver Twins

“Ugh, fuck yes, faster…” she begged, pussy squirting over his cock as he thrusted into her.

Boone Silver just grunted under his breath as the desk under her torso squeaked across the floor.  It was a good thing everyone was at the basketball game.  He didn’t want to get suspended again.  But cheerleaders were such easy dominos to knock over.  He had his dick buried in one’s snatch and she was a puddle on the desk as he kicked up her leg to get deeper.

“AH!” she cried out as her pussy squeezed his dick, cum flooding out around his shaft and dripping down her thighs.  Her head bowed back more, and he thrusted his fist into it, holding her taunt as he kept fucking her.

Boone could feel his cock swelling up as his balls prepared to empty their load into the pulsing cunt.  He panted lightly, “You covered?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she whispered like a prayer.  “Cum in me!”

With a loud groan, Boone slammed into her and let his cum paint her pussy with its thick ooze.  He kept his hips flush with her ass, cheer skirt flipped up, and throbbed as he dumped his hot load into her while she fell boneless to the desk.

When his shudders were done, he pulled out of her and tucked his wet limp cock into his jeans and lightly smacked her ass.  “See you around, Chelsea.”

“It’s Carly,” she complained, but was still too weak to move or glare at him.

He didn’t care what her name was.  He got to cum.  He zipped up his jeans and left the classroom for the gym.  He easily slipped back into the crowded basketball game and found his seat left next to his twin sister, Kim.

Kim eyed him with amusement as he sat back down.  “Don’t you ever get tired of cheerleaders?”

He shrugged.  “They never get tired of me.”

“True,” she admitted.  “But still – sooner or later you’re gonna get caught if you keep fucking at school.  Again.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” he chuckled, idly cheering with his classmates as his school scored.

Kim blushed, hiding her face behind her hair.

Boone lightly bumped his shoulder into hers, “I’m just teasing you.”

“I know,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder.  “I’m still stealthier than you.”

Boone scoffed.  “When you get caught, you fuck the teacher to get out of trouble!”

“Okay, so I’m more strategic than you,” she corrected herself.

Boone chuckled again and zoned out for the rest of the game.  When it was over, he carried Kim’s bag for her on their way out to his car.

As they exited the school, Kim locked eyes with one of her favorite campus security guards.  He gave her a lecherous grin, eyeing up her bare legs until the view was obstructed by her plaid skirt.  She slowed her walk until she got Boone to stop.  He looked back, confused, before he caught her look with the fit as fuck guard.  He rolled his eyes, “Pick you up in a couple hours?”

“You’re the best big brother in the world,” she said, taking her bag back and waving him off to the car.  They had gone out a side exit with fewer cars around, but there were still some students milling about so she had to be ‘stealthy.’

She casually walked in the guard’s direction, but not obviously towards him.  She swayed her hips and licked her lips as she passed him and whispered, “Teachers’ lounge.”

Within twenty minutes, she was sprawled on her back on the couch in the lounge with the guard’s face buried between her legs, tongue swiping up her dripping pussy and lips latching onto her constantly budging and aroused clit.  She squeezed his head with her thighs and rode up against his face, jerking her hips with his playful tongue.  His mouth made loud slurping sounds as he ate her furiously, hands reaching up to hold her thighs apart.

Kim gasped in pleasure, “Give me… your cock!”

He reluctantly pulled his face away and eagerly undid his uniform pants and revealed his thick and hard cock, head purple and throbbing.  He pressed the tip against her cunt lips and swept up and down, doing circles on her sensitive clit.

Kim keened suddenly, head thrashing back against the couch cushion as her pussy squirted buckets of clear cum out of her.  Her legs fell wide open, weak.  He fed his tip into her tight cunt hole and then steadily slid into her until he hit her cervix.  Kim wailed in pleasure, confident that the school was empty save for a few other guards on the other side of campus.  Still he reached down to cover her mouth with his palm as he started pistoning into her pussy at a blurring pace.

Her body slid up and down the couch as he fucked, holding her legs open.  She tried to grasp the arm behind her for purchase and leverage to thrust her hips back onto his cock.  She let out little gasps and mewls every time his cock scraped through her inner walls.

“Oh, oh, yes, fuck that pussy, fuck me harder,” she panted heavily.  When she let out a cry, “FUCK YES!” he covered her mouth again.

“Such a loud fucking slut,” he hissed down at her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she came on his cock, juices gushing around his long shaft.  It served to lube his way even more as he slid in and out of her.  She reached down to rub her fingers across her clit and keep her orgasm going.  She only backed off when she became too sensitive, her cunt squeezing the lift out of his cock as she could feel it pulse and throb.

“I’m gonna fill your pussy with cum,” he growled, thrusting getting uneven.  “Get ready!”

She nearly came again just at the thought of his hot cum pumping her womb full.  His body slammed into her, hitting her clit and started to splatter thick ropes of cum down her inner walls.  Feeling her cunt flooded with his cum propelled her into a real orgasm again, pussy collapsing over his cock as she screamed into his hand.  She became so tight she almost forced him out, but he kept himself firmly buried into her cunt until his balls were done unloading their batter.

When he was done coming, he slipped out of her and collapsed onto her chest.

As she caught her breath, Kim reached down into her bag and pulled out her phone to check the time.  She lightly ran her fingers through his hair and said, “We still have an hour.”

He ended up finger fucking her through two more orgasms and giving her a titjob before she had to clean up and meet Boone at the side of the school.

“Have fun?” her brother asked her with a smirk.  “You still smell like sex.”

“I’ll shower at home,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

It was late now when they got home, and Kim washed off the smell of the guards cum off her body.  When her head hit the pillow, she instant fell asleep.

Boone didn’t go to sleep as easily as she did.  He was always a little more restless at night.  Even though it had only been hours since his last fuck, his cock had been hard for most of the night.  Their mom was rarely home so he was free to walk around in just his shorts, hard cock pressing a big tent in the fabric.

After brushing his teeth and all, he decided to jack off a bit before he went to sleep.  On the way, he passed the open door of his sister’s room.  He could see her sprawled across her bed, having already kicked off her sheets and blankets.  She only wore a long t-shirt, and he could see her bare ass peaking out of the bottom.

He couldn’t though…  He may be a bit of a sex addicted bastard, but he wouldn’t go that far.  He shut her door and moved on quickly.

He slumped onto his desk, perusing through porn videos on his computer.  He landed on his favorite channel – as always – featuring siblings and step siblings.  As he watched one where the big brother fondled his sleeping sister, he fisted his cock rapidly.  He imagined Kim shifting in her sleep as he caressed her ass and pussy, getting her wet enough to sink his fingers into her.  He imagined her just sort of waking up when he buried his dick into her cunt.  Confused and disoriented, sleepily asking him what he was doing.  But then she’d feel so full of him, wet and pulsing on his dick, and beg him to fuck her.

Cum sprayed out of his cock before the first video was over, just imagining Kim’s moans.  But he was still hard as a rock.  He kept going until he came twice more but it did nothing to weaken his boner.  Masturbating never truly sated him the way good old-fashioned fucking did.

With a sigh, he gave up, flopping onto his bed and taking a sleeping pill.

TWTWTWTWTWTw

When he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he knew he was dreaming.  Still, he enjoyed the view of his sister’s bare backside as her shirt had ridden up while she slept.  He shifted on his side to get a good look at her in her bed, just wanting to know what her pussy looked like.

“Why don’t you find out?” a masculine voice from the corner of the room started him.

Boone gasped and sat up, looking over to see an older man, but still fit, leaning against the wall across the room.  He was dressed smart, like a business man.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The man wasn’t impressed by his question.  “Does it matter?  This is a dream.  Nothing matters.”

“This is a dream,” Boone repeated dubiously.

“Incest doesn’t count in your dreams.”

That statement made by the stranger in his dream about his sister that he shouldn’t even be having – emboldened him to do what he really wanted to do.  He slowly reached out, still laying on his side.  He nearly shivered like he’d been electrocuted when his fingers skimmed over the bare skin of his sister’s ass.  It was so soft.  And the flesh of her ass was so soft.  He dug his fingers into her and just gripped her, while she didn’t make a sound or movement.

“If you want her to stay asleep, she will.  It’s your dream,” the mysterious man in the corner said.  “You make the rules.”

“Then why are you here?” Boone asked as he carried on fondling his sister’s ass cheeks.

“To teach you,” he responded vaguely.

“Are you done?” Boone asked impatiently.  “I kind of don’t need an audience.”

The man rolled his eyes.  But then he faded away.  And Boone’s head felt fuzzy enough that he wasn’t sure the other man was even there to begin with.  But now that he was sure he was alone, he dug his fingers into Kim’s flesh more confidently, leaving tiny imprints in her pale skin.  He moved his fingers closer to the inside of her thigh, closer to that little treasure he’d been cursing himself for wanting as badly as he did.

But this was a dream.  Dreams didn’t count.

So, he pushed away any essence of guilt as he pushed her thighs further apart to make room for his hand as he trailed his fingers across her warm pussy lips.  He shuddered as he felt them, just as good as he imagined.  But it was his dream – they were exactly as he imagined, somehow better.  And as he tried not to breathe so loudly, he felt his fingers slip down to her clit easily as she started getting wet.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned to himself as her hot wetness lead to his finger slipping into her hole.  Just to the first knuckle, but even then, she felt tight.  “Part of me thought, maybe you’d have a loose cunt.  Should have known.  Oh god.”  He slipped his whole finger into her pussy, his eyes shutting as he felt her inner walls hug it.  He held it in her for a moment, just feeling her pulse through her pussy, imagining what it would feel like to have her hug his cock like this.

But he didn’t have to imagine.

“This is just a dream,” he whispered to himself as he prepared to do what he had secretly wanted to do growing up with Kim.  He kicked off his boxers and laid there, just watching the tip of his hard cock poke against her thigh for a minute.  He was touching his sister – his twin sister – in a way he never should.

But dreams didn’t count.

He willed her to stay ‘asleep’ while he started prodding her hole with his fingers again and then spread her wetness over his head and shaft.  He couldn’t wait any longer.  He climbed onto his knees and pushed her legs wide apart, pressing the tip of his cock against her wet forbidden cunt.  “Oh, I can’t wait,” he groaned as he sank into her hot pussy, letting out a loud choked moan as he felt her pulsing walls massage his hard cock.  He didn’t know if her pussy was just this sweet, or if it was because it was his sister’s pussy – but he had never felt something this amazing.

_Go ahead and fuck her…_

Heeding the strange voice in his head, Boone slowly pulled his cock out of Kim’s pussy, feeling her try to suck him back in, before thrusting into her.  He had never felt something so heavily.  Not on the cheerleading squad, or the Literary Magazine, or the numerous classmates that sought him out for some ‘assistance.’  None of their pussies had anything on his sister’s.

Her cunt didn’t seem to want to let his dick leave as he yanked it out to thrust back in.  But eventually, he got into a rhythm.  He leaned up on his knees and pushed her by her back into the mattress, so he was able to watch his cum-coated cock fuck her pussy.  He would never get used to that sight.  If only it were real.

It felt real.  It felt _too_ real.  He felt like he was really feeling a wet pussy squeeze and hug his dick while he fucked into her sleeping body.  He loved watching her just shift back and forth on the bed.  He loved the feeling of fucking her and she had no idea and couldn’t react.

He loved fucking responsive girls, hearing them scream for him and making them cum.  But there was something about the fantasy of his dick being inside Kim while she didn’t know and couldn’t do anything about it.  He would have to live out this fantasy in the real world with someone else.

Time didn’t seem to be moving, but it still felt like minutes later when he felt his orgasm begin to rush through him.  Gearing up for his dream-explosion, he leaned down over her, pressing his chest into her back.  He prodded her thighs further apart with his knees and slid a hand underneath her hip to start rubbing her little clit.  He used the other hand to reach under her chest and feel her luscious tit, twisting her nipple as he fucked her ravenously.

“Oh fuck, baby sis, I’m gonna cum in your pussy,” he groaned.  “I’m gonna fill up your womb.  You’re just gonna take it, huh?  Take all your brother’s cum while you sleep.  Gonna drip it out onto the bed.  Oh, ugh, fuck I’m gonna cu—ah, I’m cumming!”

He choked and gasped and groaned as his cum sprayed into Kim’s unaware pussy and womb, just as her cunt started to pulsate and tighten around him.  He held himself buried in her until he was spent.  With a low gasp, he let his soft cock slip out of her and fell onto the bed next to her.  He wanted to get a peak and see if his cum was leaking out of her used hole, but he felt his eyes grow heavy, as if he was falling asleep.  But he was already asleep.  Darkness set in as his eyes fell closed.

When he woke up back in his own bed, he blushed to himself as he noticed his sticky boxers and sheets and the light sheen of dry sweat on his body.  That was one hell of a wet dream.

But it felt so real.

 

 

 

 


	2. Business as Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from his dream, Boone distracts himself when a new client comes to the house. Kim has fun at the mall.

Boone felt somehow invigorated the next morning even after what should have felt like such a disturbing dream.  But just seeing Kim in the kitchen in her short skirt, bralette, and jacket brought all those images he dreamt came flooding back to him.  And to his dick.

He tried to keep a straight face as he angled his hard cock out of her view while she got breakfast.  She seemed none the wiser as she asked if he wanted to go to the mall with her and some of her friends.

“Nah, I got an appointment,” he said.  “She’s coming in here in a couple hours.”

“Ooh,” Kim whistled before taking a bite of her toast.  “First timer?”

“Yeah, my favorite,” he grinned, his cock jumping in his pants.

Boone had a questionable but well-known reputation at their school.  Any girl could seek him out for his… services.  It started out as him just sleeping around.  Word got out and some girl from his chemistry class asked him to teach her how to give a guy a blowjob.  He complied in the privacy of under the bleachers.  She told some friends, and they came around asking him to take their virginities so they could know what they were doing when it came time to have sex with their boyfriends.  He was only so happy to make the rounds at their slumber party.

Now he had a steady stream of girls asking him to take their v-cards and show them the world of sexual pleasures or just to throw them a quickie when they needed it.  Today was the former.

“Have fun tutoring,” Kim teased as she fished on her purse and went to meet her friends.

Boone found himself watching her bubble but sway as she walked out the door, his cock jumping in his jeans again.  He lazed around, watching porn and doing homework, until the doorbell rang.  When he answered, he saw his pupil of the day.  A petite girl with cherry red hair and cute freckles over her button nose stood there in a modest sundress and sandals, looking shy.

“Hey Hannah,” he greeted her, pulling the door open.  “Come on in.”

The short shy girl blushed mutely as she stepped into the house as he closed the door behind her.

“You’re gonna have to get comfortable around me if we’re gonna do this,” he told her, leading her to the couch where he had porn paused on the television.  He saw her blush even more when she noticed the frozen scene of a large black cock in a tiny blonde’s asshole.  “Have a seat.”

“Thanks,” she murmured as she sat down.  “And I am… comfortable.  I’m just nervous.”

“All first timers are, it’s okay,” he said, not unkindly.  He sat down next to her and laid his arm out across the back of the couch, behind her.  “You don’t have to be.  The point is to prepare you.  So, anything you want to try is cool.”

She nodded shakily, “Okay, um… I’m not, uh, wet, yet?  How—”

“We don’t jump right in,” he chuckled.  “That’s not how sex works.  Both parties have to ‘get ready’ so to speak.  Foreplay.”

She blushed.  “Right.”

“Wanna watch this or something else?” he asked her, gesturing to the television.

She blushed again at the sight on the screen.  “I think something else.”

“Okay.”  He switched to a movie channel and waited for Hannah to un-tense up and relax into the couch.  When her back shoulders pressed into his arm on the couch, he settled it firmly around her and pulled her into his chest.  Her face was still a pretty pink, bringing out her freckles, but she kept her eyes on the television.

After a minute of listening to her breathing even out, he slipped his arm from her shoulder, further down her chest until he cupped one of her tits in his hand.  He heard her take a sharp breath, but she didn’t move.  He teased her nipple through her dress, pleasantly surprised to feel no bra underneath.  As her nipple became a little pebble beneath his twisting fingers, his other hand reached up to tease the other one, so they matched.  Her breathing got a little lighter, breathier.  His head leaned down to nibble at her earlobe, his hot breath washing over her neck.

“Feel good?” he asked her, kissing down the pale slope of her neck.

“Um, yes,” she whispered, head instinctively titling over to give him more room to kiss.

“Good,” he said.  He let go of her breasts and tugged down the straps of her dress, kissing along her shoulders.

“Do I… do something to you now?” she asked shyly.

Boone chuckled against her neck, “This part’s about you, baby.  If you find a quality guy, he’ll take the time to make it about you.”

She said nothing as he took his hands away from her chest and started sliding his fingers up her thigh, pushing up the hem of her dress as he went.  She stared at the movie.  He stared at her pale skin and the pale pink color of her lacy panties.  He could see her thighs get slack and slide apart as his hand pressed against her pussy through the fabric.  His fingers slid up her slit, pressing the panties into her hole as he went.  He fumbled for her the little bundle of nerves for a moment until he felt it building through her underwear and pressed into it.

“Oh!” Hannah gasped.  Her hips surged forward at the surprise of pleasure.

“Do you touch yourself?” Boone asked her as he teased her.

“A little,” she admitted.  “There’s not a lot of privacy at my house though.”

“That’s too bad,” he said, moving the crotch of her panties aside so his fingers could tease her flesh unimpeded.  She gasped again as his calloused fingers circled her clit.  “I know that feels good,” he chuckled.

“Yes,” she breathed.  She opened her thighs more and titled her pelvis out to get closer to his hand.

He checked her hole to see a bit more wetness there, but he wanted her to soak the couch cushion.  He brought his fingers back up to her little button and pressed his lips against her neck.  He added some action with his teeth, picking up her skin lightly.  He liked hearing their little mewls and sighs when he touched them.  It had become second nature for him to give them pleasure.  He loved it.

She let out a shy little whine when his fingers left her clit again to dip into her tiny hole and feel juices seeping out.  He smoothly slipped his index finger into her pussy with practiced ease.  He easily found that spongy spot inside her and pressed into it.

“Oh!” she gasped sharply.

Boone chuckled at the flush on her face as her head fell back against the couch and her eyes shut.  He hooked his fingers into her and repeatedly stroked her g-spot.  He could feel her walls fluttering around him while her pussy made little sucking noises while he finger fucked her faster.  He washed her blushed breasts rise slowly up and down as she began to pant and sigh.

When she came, she seemed startled by it.  Her face screwed up in pleasure and she let out a sharp gasp.  Her hand flew out and gripped his arm.  He curled his fingers into his sleeve and held on tight as her hips flailed into his fist while he continued fingering her through her waves of pleasure.

“Oh my god…” she whimpered as he slowly withdrew his hand from her.

“Feel good?” he asked, knowing the answer, as he licked his fingers clean.  He loved the taste of women too.

Hannah was a bit shy as she nodded, “Uh… yes.  It did.”

“Good,” he said simply, standing up.  He held his hand out to her, “Let’s go to my room.”

Shaking slightly, she took his hand and he helped her up.  Before they left the room for the stairs, he pushed her dress to the floor and picked it up.  He could tell she was a little embarrassed being naked and following him upstairs, but she wouldn’t care about that when he was fucking her into oblivion.

He guided her into the room and closed and locked the door behind them.  He tossed the dress onto his desk chair and stripped off his shirt.  He smirked when he caught her appreciating his chest.  “You can come touch me.  I’d like you to.”

Shyly, she stepped forward and pressed her hand to his abs.  Her small fingers brushed against the skin of his chest as she admired him.  “Um, now what?”

“Why don’t you sit down on the bed?” he suggested.

She nodded mutely and sat down at the foot of the bed; wide eyes trained on him.  He pushed down his jeans, kicking them onto the floor.  She could see the tent in his boxers.

“Want to see my cock?” he asked her.

Her face turned red at the word, but she nodded anyway.

He stepped closer to her and gestured down to his erection with his chin.  “Well?  Go ahead and get it out.  This is your time to explore.”

With tentative hands, she started tugging his boxers down his thighs.  He finished pushing them down and kicked them away as she took his hard dick into her soft hand.  She peered at his uncircumcised cock as if she was studying it.

“You’ve never seen one in person, have you?” he asked curiously.

She shook her head.  “No, I haven’t.”

“Here, let me show you how to touch it,” he said helpfully.  He wrapped his hand around hers and started guiding her how to stroke his shaft up and down, how tight to squeeze.  “Not every guy is the same, but basics are basics.”

“Does this feel good?” she asked as he pulled his hand away and let her stroke him on her own.

He nodded patiently.  “Yeah, but now I wanna feel your mouth, baby.”

She looked nervous at the prospect, staring up at him.

He smiled at her, wanting to encourage her.  “It’ll be fine.  Start by licking the tip, see if you like it.  Then suck on it.  Go deeper at your pace.  I’ll lead you.  Just don’t use your teeth.”

She absorbed all the information like she was taking notes in her brain and stuck her little pink tongue out to lick his tip.  He smothered his groan at the feeling of her wet tongue on him.  She was here to learn.

She licked at him like a cute little cat, her hand holding his shaft tight as she enveloped his tip in her tiny mouth.

“Good girl,” he hummed, stroking her hair out of her face.  “Not too bad, huh?  Nothing to be nervous about.”

Hannah continued to kiss and suck at the head of his cock.  He reached down to guide her hand to stroke his shaft while she sucked at him.

“Wanna take more in your mouth, sweetheart?” he suggested.

Hannah retreated to look up at him, a bit unsure.  “I… I think so.”

“Just go as far as you can,” Boone told her.

She nodded and wrapped her lips around his tip again.  He curled his hand around the nape of her neck to gently guide her head to bob up and down on his shaft.  Slowly, she worked a little more than half of his length in her mouth.  He told her to cover the rest with her hand and work it up and down while she blew him.

“Think you can go a little faster, sweetheart?” Boone asked her, urging her to do so with his fist in her hair.

Her mouth slobbered and popped as she bobbed on him quicker.  He loved that sound almost as much as he loved to hear a woman moan for more.  Just above that – hearing them gag on his cock.  He loved that sound.

After a while, he pulled her head away.  He didn’t want to cum in her mouth and have to bide time while he got hard again.  “Get back up on the bed.  Spread those legs for me.”

Blushing, Hannah wiped at the corner of her mouth and shifted further back on the bed.  Her knees fell slack, showing off her tiny pink pussy to Boone’s gaze.  He licked his lips.

“You on anything?  Or do you need me to put on a condom?” he asked as he tested her entrance with his fingers.  She was still soaking wet.  Definitely ready for him to slide right in.

But he knew the first timers were always nervous about things like pain and such.

Hannah looked unsure, “Um… I’m on the pill, but…”

“Do you want a condom anyway?” he asked, sensing her unease.

“Is that okay?” she asked insecurely.

Boone hated the world for making such wonderful creatures feel so inconsequential when it came to their needs and wants and most of all, comforts, in pleasure.  Women were meant to be worships and cherished and maybe a little handled.

He took a breath and leant over her, pressing his lips to hers for the first time that day.  He cupped her face and kissed her passionately.  Like he loved her.  Like she was more precious than any other customer.  Every woman deserved to feel special.  Even when fucking them.

After pulling away, he whispered to her, maybe a little harshly.  “Anything for your comfort and pleasure is okay, sweetheart.  Don’t let any fucker out there tell you any different.”

Hannah looked a little overwhelmed but just nodded and widened her legs.  Boone’s hip was cradled by her knees, and the tip of his saliva coated cock pressed right under her clit.  He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom, quickly ripping it open and rolling the latex onto his dick.  He pressed the tip against her hole again.

“Okay, Hannah, you ready?” he muttered, peppering her neck with kisses and nibbles.

She was shivering a bit but nodded.  “Yes, yes I am.”

“Okay,” he grunted, pressing into her quickly so she didn’t get too anxious waiting.

“Ah!” she whimpered high-pitched and screwed her eyes shut.

Boone reached down to rub her clit, staying still inside her, and kissed her cheek.  “You let me know when you’re ready to keep going.”

Maybe she was trying to be brave, but she immediately flexed her hips up.  “Please, just keep going.”

Rather than second guess her willingness, Boone gently pulled out and thrusted back in.  He carried on slowly thrusting into her, reveling in the feeling of her tight virgin cunt on his cock.  There was reason he liked teaching the newbies about the pleasures of sex.  He could teach them to do things his way.

She started breathing a little heavier, telling him that she wasn’t in pain anymore.  He sank into her smoothly and pulled back out, holding himself above her with his forearms on the bed by her head.  He pulled her legs to wrap around him.  She followed his move by hooking her ankles together at his back.  Her nails were biting into his shoulders as she started letting out little noises of pleasure.

“Feel good yet?” he rasped into her ear as he settled in and fluidly fucked her.

“Uh, uh, uh, y-yeah,” she breathed out, nails digging into his skin.

He could feel her pulsing around him, letting him know that she was telling the truth.  He reached back down to flick at her clit harder.  He could feel her squeeze him as he swept over the little nub.  He carried on for a while.  He lost track of the minutes.  He just listened to the symphony of mewls and moans and the smack of his cock invading her tight pussy as it stretched around his length.

It was common for a girl not to cum during her first time.  It had never happened with one of Boone Silver’s clients.

Like all the others, Hannah came around Boone’s cock with a gush of fluids that soaked his bedsheets.  Now free to do so, he fucked her faster as she came around him and then found his own orgasm.  He emptied out into the condom, buried in her to the hilt.

Once he caught his breath, he pulled out of her and threw out the condom.  He then grabbed his smartphone from the desk.  There was a little matter of payment for his services.  Not much though.

“Just look natural, sweetheart,” he cooed down at Hannah as she laid on the pillow, hair fanning around her head.  He pushed tendrils out of her eyes and then held up the camera to her face, taking in her after sex glow as he took a couple pictures of her face.  He laid next to her on his side and tilted her head to look at him, taking a few more.  “You look beautiful.  The next one isn’t gonna know what hit him.”

“Really?” Hannah asked with a blushing smile.  “Was I good?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” he told her.  “You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

* * *

“Plenty of eye candy today, huh, girls?” Kim asked her friends as they nibbled on their ice cream in the mall food court.  She was eyeing every attractive man that walked by their table.

Her blonde friend, Ashley, snorted around her spoon of chunky monkey.  “You think everyone’s hot.  I’m pretty sure you have no type.”

Kim shrugged, unabashed.  “What can I say?  Being picky is too restricting.”

“Yeah, but you can afford to be a little choosey, can’t you?” her other friend, Mariella, asked.  “I mean, you’re the hottest girl in school no matter what the preppy bitches on the cheer squad say.  Every boy wants you.  Any man who sees you wants you.”

“And I want most of them,” Kim said, licking her lips as she eyed a college boy sitting with his friends.  When he caught her gaze, she winked at him.

Her friends caught where she was looking.  “ _Where_ do you think you’re gonna get him alone to fuck?” Mariella asked.

Kim gave her friend a look.  “You know no one uses the single bathroom here.  It’s the cleanest and most private place in the whole mall.”

“Go have fun then,” Ashley said, playfully resigned.  “We’re gonna finish our ice cream and head to H&M.”

“Meet you there,” Kim said, standing and starting to walk towards the table of college boys.  As she passed the table, she brushed her hand on her target’s shoulder, tugged lightly on his collar and beckon him with her eyes to follow.  He obeyed pretty easily, telling his friends he’d see them later and staying a few steps behind her as she went to the hallway of bathrooms.  She’d memorized the code to get into it – they never changed it – and easily opened the door, gesturing for him to get in.  Once she locked the door behind them, she demanded, “Get on your knees and eat my pussy, then you can fuck it.”

He eagerly dropped to his knees as she leaned against the door and pulled up her skirt to reveal she wasn’t wearing panties.  She lifted her leg to rest her thigh on his shoulder and pull him into her.  She loved the feeling of a nice tongue on her cunt.  The older ones seemed to know what they were doing more than the boys her own age too.

College boy quickly started licking the length of her folds, nibbling on her labia and working up to flick at her clit with his pointed tongue.

“Oh… fuck,” Kim whimpered.  “Yeah, baby, suck my clit.”

College boy wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard, leaving Kim to cover her mouth so no one heard her noises from outside.  The older ones definitely knew how to eat pussy better.  He slipped his middle finger into her and hooked it, brushing up against her front wall repeatedly.  He lapped at her clit with his tongue as he fucked her with his finger, slipping in another one and moving faster.  With her free hand, Kim reached down and tugged at his hair, pushing him closer to her snatch.

“Oh, god, make me cum, baby,” she begged, fucking his face with her hips.

He attacked her pussy, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to his face as he sucked on her clit and fingered her.  She could feel the pleasure building up in her belly.  She had to bite her knuckle as she came around his fingers, pouring her juices into his mouth.  Her hips flailed a little against his face as he worked her back down.

When her leg fell from his shoulder, she peered down at his cum covered face and ordered, “Sit down against the wall and get your cock out.”

The eager man landed against the perpendicular wall with a light thud and haphazardly undid his jeans, pushing them down his thighs and fishing his long lithe cock from the slit in his boxers.  Usually, Kim would enjoy choking on a dick like that.  But she didn’t want to waist time.  She quickly straddled his lap and fisted his cock, aiming it for her quivering quim.  She sank down on him easily, feeling the tip of him hit her cervix.

“Oh my God,” she whimpered.  She quickly started bouncing in his lap.

“Oh shit!” the man cursed loudly, gripping her hips and helping her up and down.  “Fuck, your cunt’s so tight.”

“You bet it is,” Kim giggled as she circled her hips over him.  She held onto his shoulders for leverage as she rode his cock, chasing another orgasm.  His long dick hit her deep every time she sank down on him.  “Fuck, touch my clit again.”

He obediently reached down to rub at her clit with his thumb, swiping against it harshly while she continued to ride him.  She impatiently tugged at his free hand to pull her breast out of her bralette and pinch her nipple. 

“Fucking hell,” he cursed when her cunt started to squeeze his cock.

“Oh baby, I’m gonna cum,” Kim whimpered as she bounced on him faster.  “I’m gonna fucking cum!”

The man started thrusting up into her, harshly plucking at her nipple and rubbing her clit until she was exploding on his cock.  Kim crashed her lips to his to muffle her screams as she creamed around his dick.  She slammed down onto him and he held her down in his lap until she calmed down.

When she relaxed, she hopped up off of his dick and stood, turning to the sink.  “Wanna fuck me from behind now?”

“God yes,” he whispered, scrambling to his feet and coming up behind her.  He pressed his hard cock against her hole and immediately sank in and got into a rhythm of fucking her hard.  She gripped the sink and bounced back onto his dick.  She stared at their reflection in the mirror, watching his face screw up in pleasure while he grabbed her ass with both hands and yanked her onto his cock.

“Oh, fuck yeah, right there,” she gasped, loving the sound of his skin slapping against hers while she watched herself getting fucked doggy style.  “Harder, baby, make me cum again.”

He obeyed, gripping her tighter and fucking into her harder and faster.  She could see sweat breaking out on his face.  “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.  I don’t have a condom on!”

“I’m on the pill,” she whined, flattening her palm against the mirror as he pushed into her harder.  “I want your cum in my pussy, baby.  Let me have it.”

He started groaning, mouth dropping open.  “Aaaaah, fuck!”

Kim was so close, she reached down to rub her clit until sparks of pleasure rained over her.  “Fuck, I’m cumming!”

“Me too!” he groaned behind her, slamming into her.

Kim groaned as her orgasm rushed over her at the same time she felt his hot cum flooding her snatch.  She kept rubbing her clit as he emptied his balls into her.  She keened and whined until they both came down from the ledge.  Wasting no time, Kim lightly pushed him out of her and went to the toilet paper to wipe off her pussy and let his cum drip out of her into the toilet.  She washed her hands and fixed her makeup in the mirror before giving the guy a kiss on the cheek as she left the bathroom.  “Thanks babe.”


	3. In Dreams You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has some interesting dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I've been focusing too much on oneshots instead of updating my ongoing stories. Sorry.

Kim felt like she had more energy getting home from the mall than she did waking up after a full night’s rest.  She dropped off her friends and headed home with a sated smile on her face.  She saw a car in front of her house along with Boone’s car and guessed that meant his little client was still there.  So, she whipped out her phone and texted her brother.  She grinned at his response a minute later.

“I am starving!” she declared when she entered the house and followed the smell of cheesy pasta to the kitchen.  “Smells good.”

He eyed the shopping bags she propped on the kitchen table.  “Get anything?”

“We stopped at Victoria’s Secret and they had a big sale today,” Kim said with excitement.

“And it looks like you took advantage of it,” Boone smirked as he handed her a bowl of food.

“Mom gave us credit cards for a reason,” she shrugged, spooning some macaroni into her mouth with a moan.  “So, did you fuck her unconscious?”

Boone smirked wider, “First timers get easily overwhelmed.  Fucking tight, too.”

“Not as tight as me,” she said without thinking, poking her tongue out at her brother.

Boone’s sweatpants instantly tented, his cock coming back to life even after fucking tight little virgin Hannah three times today.  Now he imagined Kim in her place, letting out cute little mewls as he pounded her tight cunt with his hard cock.  He muffled his groan with a large bite of mac and cheese in his mouth.

“I’m gonna shower and take a nap,” she said when she finished her late lunch.  “Make sure to feed your pupil before sending her on her way.”

Boone’s eyes were trained on his sister’s bubble butt as she bent over to grab her bags and swayed her hips as she walked upstairs.  He was in deep shit.

Kim didn’t notice a thing as she dropped her bags on the floor of her room and went to the bathroom, turning on the water and stripping quickly.  She stepped under the warm water and took care to lather her hair and body rigorously before stepping out.  She towel dried her hair and body before braiding her damp hair back and walking back to her room.  She didn’t bother redressing and just crawled under her bedsheets, laying her head down and falling asleep after all the excitement of the day.

She could feel her mind swimming in dreamland when she heard a deep familiar voice cooing her name.

“Kim… baby girl… It’s Daddy…”

She had had reoccurring dreams about her absentee father since she was twelve years old.  It was no surprise she’d be having one now.  “Julius…” she murmured as she opened her eyes.

His hand clasped around the back of her neck, pressing her face into the pillow.  “No.  _Daddy_.”

“Hi, Daddy,” she whispered as she felt his hardness press into the cleft of her ass cheeks.  His weight on top of her felt heavenly.

“Hi, angel,” he leaned down to kiss her cheek, and lay a trail down the back of her neck.  “Did you have a good day today?”

“Mmmm, yes,” she smiled, closing her eyes to the feel of his hot breath in her ear.  “I got a lot of new lingerie on sale.”

“I noticed that you’re not wearing any of it now,” he murmured, tugging the sheet down her naked body.  “Did you know Daddy was coming for you today, baby?”

“Hmm, I hoped so,” she said as she felt the air on her bare ass.  She thrust her ass back, pressing into his erection.  “I missed your cock, Daddy.”

“I missed your little pussy, baby girl,” he cooed into her neck, hand trailing down the curve of her back until he squeezed her ass.  “Do you think Daddy’s cock can still fit in his little girl’s pussy?”

“Always, Daddy,” Kim whimpered a bit when she felt the flesh of his cock brush against her.  “You always fill my little pussy up nicely.  I want you to fill my pussy up right now.”

“Aw, are you wet enough, angel?” he inquired, and then she felt his fingers brushing against her pussy that was already dripping onto her fitted bedsheet.  “Oh dear, you’re dripping.  Your pussy wants my cock as much as you do, huh?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Kim begged.  “Please give me your cock…”

“Oh, of course, darling,” her dream-father cooed again before she felt his impossibly large cock sliding into her, almost pushing through into her womb.

She let out a loud shriek, glad that this was just a dream and Boone couldn’t hear her.  His knees trapped her legs together as he started thrusting into her.  She gasped and moaned as he pounded her into the bed.  “Oh, ah, ah, ugh, Daddy… so big inside me…”

“You know it, darling,” he rasped in her ear as he leaned up to hold the small of her back down as he roughly fucked her, her head banging against the wall.  “You’ve just been aching for Daddy’s cock, huh?  Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Too long,” she whimpered, trying to tilt her hips so he hit her deeper.  “Want your cock every night…”

“I’ll take you as much as possible, darling,” he promised as he fucked her.  “But Daddy has his responsibilities.  Do you have someone to entertain you when I’m gone?”

“No one as good as you, Daddy,” she said honestly as she moaned into her pillow.

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not true,” he teased her as he slipped his dry thumb into her tight little asshole.  It burned a little, but she always got used to it.  “I bet your brother has a nice big cock just like me.  After all, like father, like son.”

Kim let out a sharp exhale of shock at his words and shook her head as her cunt instinctually contracted over his cock.  “But… I can’t.  He’s my brother… ugh…”

“So?” he asked with a dark chuckle.  He wrapped her hair around his fingers and yanked her head back brutally.  His hips clapped against her as he fucked her.  She moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain.  “I’m your father.  And you’ve been my little cock whore since you were in middle school.”

Kim let out a sharp moan when the hand that wasn’t playing with her asshole squeeze between her and the bed and started roughly playing with her clit.  She was so close to one of the biggest orgasms yet.  Her Daddy always gave her the best orgasms.  And she wanted one soon.

“But this isn’t real,” Kim gasped, trying to justify her fucked up fantasies.  “This is just a dream.”

“You can fuck anyone in your dreams,” he growled, fucking her harder.  “Dreaming doesn’t count.  You can fuck your Daddy, and you can fuck your brother.”

“Ugh, I – I can?” she stammered as she felt her orgasm start to build up to a climax.

“Of course, baby girl,” he whispered.  “All you have to do is think about it, and it’ll happen.  Why don’t you try tonight?  When you go to sleep, just think about how big your brother’s cock must be if he got it from me.  Think about how it’ll feel as good as mine inside you.  About how much you want to ride it and feel his hot cum invade your womb.  Are you ready for my cum, girl?”

“Ooh, yes, Daddy,” she moaned.  “Please cum in me!”

“You first, my little whore,” he cursed, hammering into her.

The pleasure raced up her spine as her pussy turned into a vice on her father’s cock, flailing back into his hips as he pistoned into her.  Several thrusts later, she cried out as she felt his seed fill her pussy up.  “Oh, Daddy, thank you.”

“Soon I’ll be able to get my seed in the womb and give you a baby,” he rasped in her ear.  “Wouldn’t you like that?  Getting to grow your little brother of sister.  It would be… pure.”

In her dreams, that kind of talk made Kim cum again on her Daddy’s still hard cock.

“Mmmm, can’t wait for it, baby girl,” he said.  “Soon… for now… it’s time to wake up…”

Kim opened her eyes to sweaty limbs tangled in her bedsheets and three of her own fingers stuck in her hot little pussy, throbbing around them as she came off her orgasm from her dream.  She whimpered to herself as she pulled her fingers out and flopped onto her back, panting.  She knew she now needed to take another shower.

* * *

“So, why’d you take two showers?” Boone asked as he and his sister cuddled on the couch and started watching Game of Thrones.  He made them a bowl of cheesy popcorn to munch on while they watched Dany being taken by her new Dothraki husband.  It made Boone want to turn Kim over the couch and just pound into her, even if she cried a little because he was too big.

He noticed her blush a little.  “I was masturbating when I woke up from my nap and got a little messy.  Had to wash up.”  Kim flushed as she explained her actions to her brother, thinking of her dream-father’s words over and over again.

_All you have to do is think about it, and it’ll happen.  Just think about how big your brother’s cock must be if he got it from me.  Think about how it’ll feel as good as mine inside you.  About how much you want to ride it and feel his hot cum invade your womb._

She shifted as her pussy began to moisten in her sleep shorts.  She wished she had the guts to act on her fantasies.  She would love to just get on Boone’s lap and sink on his cock.  Really see if it was as big and thick as her Daddy’s in her dreams.  But she just didn’t have the gall to go through with it.  So, she turned her attention to the television and tried to ignore the stirring attraction in her body.

While Dany was riding her new husband, Kim fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she knew she was dreaming.  She was still on the couch, laying against the arm on her back, legs spread out and laying in Boone’s lap.  When she looked over, she saw he was asleep too.  Still sitting up, but eyes closed, and head fallen back.

She bit her lip, feeling her untouched pussy throbbing in her shorts. 

_Dreaming doesn’t count.  You can fuck your Daddy, and you can fuck your brother._

Maybe it truly wouldn’t count if she just dreamt about fucking Boone.  It’s not like he would even know.  It was just her dreams.

Emboldened, Kim licked her lips and shifted on the couch to pull off her sleep shorts and thong, tossing them on the coffee table.  She was glad her brother was just wearing basketball shorts.  She got on her knees next to him and started by putting her hand on his knee.  She knew he worked out.  His muscles felt firm and large under her hand as she started sliding her hand up his thigh.  She gasped when her hand came in contact with the tip of his cock under his shorts.  It felt thick and hard.  She had to see it.

Feeling like a dirty pervert, Kim pulled the waist of his shorts down until his cock bounced out, hard as a rock.  Kim almost creamed her panties at the sight.  He was just as thick as her dream-Daddy and almost as long.  She could feel her cunt gripping air, desperate to be filled.

She reached to wrap her hand around Boone’s girth and feel the smooth skin of his hard shaft as it throbbed in her grip.  She wanted it so badly.

This was just a dream.  It wouldn’t count.  He’d never know. 

She reminded herself of that over and over again as she started stroking her twin brother’s hardness.  It warmed in her hand and seemed to twitch before her eyes, as if it wanted to be inside her as much as she wanted it inside of her.  She bent over it until her lips were poised over the tip and she was licking his precum.  It tasted just like her Daddy’s too.  So tasty.

She ended up taking it all the way down her throat – thank god she had no gag reflex.  Maybe it was because she was tasting her forbidden brother’s cock, but it tasted sweeter than any random boy she fucked at the mall or school.  She made herself choke on it, wanting to get it as wet as her pussy so she could just sink down on it without having to go slow.

She just couldn’t wait anymore.  She had to have it in her.

But a loud battle cry from the TV woke her from her delicious dream.  She saw Boone blinking himself awake from the other side of the couch at the loud noise too.  She flushed as she still felt hot and wet and felt Boone’s hard cock under her feet.  She quickly got up and made some excuse about needing to go to bed.  She didn’t get much sleep that night, however.


End file.
